DC Suicide Squad Movie- 2016
Suicide Squad is a 2016 American Superhero Movie. The plot revolves around an assassin named Floyd Lawton known as Deadshot. After being imprisoned on a failed assassination attaempt he is approched and recruited by government official Amanda Waller. He joins a team of other assassins, criminals, and metahumans as they are sent on a dangerous mission to Vlatava. Vlatava is shown as a smaller kndgom rising to a super power status by increasing it's military and obtaining nuclear weapons. Their cruel leader Count Vertigo intends to conquer Europe and devastate America with nuclear weapons. The squad, now called The Suicide Squad, is sent to disable the nuclear weapons and kill Vertigo. The movie is scheduled to be released on August 19th 2016. Cast Wherever I put a ? means I would like your guys' opinions and thoughts on who to cast *? as Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot- our main character, an assassin who is forced to join the suicide squad *? as Amanda Waller- leader of the squad, stays at Belle Reve and coordinates the squad *? as Sergeant Rick Flag- Sergeant put in charge of leading the squad in missions- DIES *Paul Bettany as Count Werner Vertigo- Cruel dictator of the rising power of Vlatava- DIES *Morena Baccarin as Scandal Savage- Vertigo's second in command *? as The Unknown Soldier- Hired by Vertigo for protection against rivals and possible assassins- DIES *Denzel Washington as Bronze Tiger- a tough assassin sporting metal claws- DIES *Liam Hemsworth as Shrapnel- a computer smart bomb technician- DIES *? as Captain Boomerang- a mercenary operating with razor sharp boomerangs *? as Lady Shiva- a professional oriental assassin *? as Firefly- a pyromaniac who uses jetpacks and flamethrowers to cause chaos Plot in More Detail Sorry if this section sucks, I just wanted to give you guys a brief description of the plot. Also excuse my bad grammar. We begin with the United Nations holding an important meeting. They discuss the situation with Vlatava and Count Vertigo. This is mostly glossed over to shots of an assassin loading and preparing a sniper rifle. The President of the United States is seen in the rifle's scope. We see a shot of Deadshot's eyepiece glowing and looking into the scope. The shot is fired and the President goes down. It seems the President wasn't injured badly and the military has already begun searching nearby buildings. We get some cool scenes of Deadshot using his wrist cannons to kill a bunch of soldier before finally being taken down. We cut to Belle Reve and see Floyd being taken to a cell. He is put in his cell and we get some a good few minutes of prison life and him meeting a few members of the soon to be squad in prison. Floyd returns to his cell and Amanda Waller approaches him. She tosses a file into his cell. Deadshot asks what it is and Waller replies "I'd like you to partake in the most deadly, effective, and cunning squad". Deadshot asks what squad and Waller replies "The Suicide Squad". Cut to opening titles. Cut back to Deadshot gearing up in a room in the prison. After he is all geared up he exits the room and walks into another room. Here we see some of the members we saw before and addititonal members. They are introduced and Amanda and Rick Flag begin discussing their objective, to infiltrate some base in Vlatava and take down count Vertigo and his nuclear arms. The team has some prep talk and prepare to begin their mission. Cut to a fancy looking office in Vlatava. We are introduced to Count Vertigo and his second in command Scandal Savage. Vertigo's hired help is sent in and introduces himself as The Unknown Soldier. Vertigo explains his job and we get some scenes of the villians being evil. Now back to the squad this time all geared up and on a plane headed to Vlatava, get some more character development in here and they finally arrive at the Lativa- Vlatava border. We see Rick leads them to hijack a military convoy and get past the border. They proceed to the Count's evil base with all the nukes and where his office is at. The squad breaks into the base and we get some secret agent-esque scenes here as the squad does fancy things to avoid detection. They reach the room holding the nukes when the alarm goes off. They don't know what went wrong and we get scenes of fighting. They manage to disable three of the six nukes before beign seperated. Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel are presumably captured by Scandal Savage while The Unknown Soldier persues the rest of the squad. After some intense scenes and stuff I'm too lazy to write about we have five of the six nukes disabled now. The last nuke has already been loaded on a plane heading to Washington DC. The plane takes off despite the squad's efforts. We get a showdown between The Unknown Soldier and Rick and Deadshot. The Unknown Soldier almost kills Rick before Deadshot intervenes and kills him. Bronze Tiger shows up and claims he escaped the guards. Cut to the evil Vertigo's office where he is interrogating Shrapnel. Scandal Savage says she will hunt down the squad for killing The Unknown Soldier and leaves. Unfortuately for Vertigo, Shrapnel makes a bomb Mcgyver style and blows up taking Vertigo's face and one of his arm's with him. Vertigo is inraged and apparently doesn't feel much pain as he takes a chunk of metal and sticks it into his stump in a gortesque manner. His face is bloody and scarred. He vows he will kill every single other member of the squad. Back to the squad contemplating what to do and they decide to go kill Vertigo and accomplish one of their objecives, Unfortuantely on the way Scandal and a bunch of soldiers intercept them. Bronze Tiger is revealed to be a traitor and stabs Firefly. A fight ensumes where Shiva and Scandal fight one on one. The rest of the squad works together to kill the guards and Bronze Tiger. He is finally killed as Captain Boomerang throws a boomerang cutting Tiger's head clean off. Scandal and Shiva's fight is taken out of the location and Shiva prevails and kills Scandal but is soon knocked out by Vertigo himself sporting some epic looking gear. Let us take a head count of who is left in the squad: Deadshot, Rick Flag, Captain Boomerang, and an injured Firefly. Shiva is captured by Vertigo who plans to use her to draw the team out. Meanwhile the whole United States Army is flippin out over the incoming nuke. Waller is in the thick of it thinking of ways to stop it. She tell the remaing squad via radio that the nuke has a kill switch that must be with Count Vertigo. The squad then proceeds to a reactor or something and finds Vertigo with a bunch of soldiers holding Shiva hostage. Que a fight scene where Vertigo does some epic fighting stuff against the squad. Thought I couldn't possibly kill anyone else? You thought wrong as Vertigo impales Rick Flag on the metal spike he stuck where his left arm was. Shiva manages to escape and stabs Vertigo in the chest. Deadshot then shoots him in the head killing him. They find the kill switch and destroy the nuke. The day is saved, well kinda since half the squad was killed, well it was called the suicide squad did you expect many people to live in this movie? The squad returns to Belle Reve to pick up some new members and go on it's next misiion. AFTER CREDITS SCENE (ohhh yessss) We see Vertigo's body suddenly jolt awake and we know hes alive. We hear a voice say Hush go back to sleep and we see a big knife go right through his head. The camera pans to see Scandal Savage alive and well, smiling evily. Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Suicide Squad Category:Deadshot